Change upon Chance
by Siah1
Summary: If you don't like something change, if you can't change it change your attitude
1. Change of pace

Okay so this is a new story I adopted from u/3054808/dragonballzlover2499 because I love her idea but sadly she could not continue it so I thought I'd give it a shot not to many bra fits. Working on all my story's so stay tuned Attraction sequel repulsion coming soon.

"'Kay, we are gathered here today under the cover of night-fall to discuss one thing," the young blond told her friends who were sleeping over at her place, "… our love life.

"But we all have big problems. Please as your codename is said, state your family-related problem," the blond continued and the others nodded seriously.

"Beauty Queen"

"Any boy who comes anywhere near me and my house gets the worst glare my father could muster, which in itself is something," the others nodded as the new speaker, Beauty Queen, started, "then my mom comes out with the frying pan and if the poor boy is still there for dinner then you now how my family eats," the others nodded sympathetically and gestured her to go on "and the total of two boys that stayed even after THAT get asked to go outside and have a little "talk" with my older brother and then mysteriously move to a new country with all of their files erased, and there whole extended family goes with them."

The blond nodded satisfied, "next, Not-A-Baby"

"If a boy can except that I'm a little bit stronger, and faster, and… more bullet-proof then the average girl, then they have to deal with my father's eating habits and how over-protective he is. So far not one boy has made it past dinner." Not-A-Baby said slightly melancholy and the others winced.

"And lastly me No-Nose," the blond said making a face at the name that the boys called her when she was little and then she began "everyone treats me like a little baby, WHICH I'M NOT, and just 'cus I can't fly it makes it so much worse. Also seeing as how my mother doesn't want me to learn how to fight I actually do need to be protected to some extent furthering the idea that I'm to be treated younger then I actually am."

"Now for the physical problems. Beauty Queen?"

"Everyone just sees me as a pretty face who would rather go do her make-up and make-out with some no-brained loser then spend time with my family or maybe study and kami forbid I wear anything but my contact lenses." she finished with an angry look towards the ground.

"You wear glasses?" asked Not-A-Baby.

"Not usually." answered Beauty Queen while lightly elbowing her friend.

"Next, Not-A-Baby"

"1. I'm not the prettiest girl. 2. I'm a little bit shorter then average and that adds to me being treated like a child." as Not-A-Baby finished she pouted a little bit.

"I guess that that'll leave me. Well lets start with a certain color that everyone thinks that I like but I've actually grown to hate pink. I mean it'll look nice on people when they're SIX. Also my pig-tails my hair's a complete wreak without them but if I use them, then I look like a child." she whined.

"Oh well. I guess that'll be it now let us record this meeting's activities in the z journal"

"What's a z journal?" juuhachigou asked as she opened up the door to the closet with glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling to symbolize the night sky and Pan, Bra, and her own daughter Marron tumbled out.

The three eighth graders quickly said nothing and then they headed downstairs to get some food


	2. Chance of friends

Yay Chappie número dos. Hope you like it super short sorry for that, more reviews equals longer chappies equals quicker updates. Oh I'm slowly gunna transition to my writing style since it did start off with another author. Hopefully it's not a big difference but this is my writing style quotes mystery bs you know the usual Siah.

_There comes a point in your life when you realize who really matters, who never did, and who always will._

I could only watch in disgust as Pan tour into her prey, beads of sweat trailed down her face mixing withe red splatter upon her cheeks.

"Man miss Marrons mom these have to be the best pancakes I've ever had ...don't tell my grandma I said that", Pan exclaimed while wiping her mouth.

" How could you taste it looks like the majority's on your sleeve " Marron teased. Which in hindsight was a bad idea itself , childish act to childish act it was a battle over whose tongue could stick out the furthest. And they call me a Brat.

Android 18 rolled her eyes in annoyance muttering something about 'Krillen's blood' before drying the last dish and leaving the room.

"Finally", I let the air I didn't know I was holding out while Pan and Marron agreed Marron had the longest tongue...and the biggest mouth. We laughed at Marron flushed face and headed back to her room.

"Heeeeey ladies".

Great leave it to Master Pervert to kill a moment.

"Hello master roshi", Marron seriously needs to watch more law and order with me. I means she's practically living with her future rapist.

"My my haven't you all gotten so big, High schoolers huh only a few years till legal I mean if this isn't Bulma and Chichi I front of me-

"Yeah yeah bla bla haven't we been over this old man", Marron and pan stared at me like I said something wrong. Ummm hello am I the only one that watches SVU.

" my such and Attitude just like her mother I can't remeber the last time I saw her". He reached out in front of him like he was some how blind. I let him squeeze the air for a bit before slamming the door in his face.

"Bra that was rude I mean you can't just slam doors in people's face " leave it to Marron to find fault in my perfect handling of the pervert.

" forget master roshi can we discuss the fact that we haven't addressed the most insenstial task we came to conclude...grandma made me read the dictionary yesterday give it a day or two till in wears off" pan said.

Marron and I shared a glance before Marron retrieved the Z journal and I locked the door.

"Okay here it is problem number UNO in one month we must not only return to school but we are officially high schoolers. Freshmen we can not be dateless less in highschool"

"Yeah it's total social suicide", I said. What it's not like they weren't thinking of it.

" Sureeee enyy ways I've outlined in the z journal our major flaws and I figure if we help each other we can not only fix these flaws but we can do it by the time school starts".

" Marron! That idea is amazing ", Pan exclaimed. I totally agree it was fool proof of coase I would never tell Marron that.

"Hmmmm it could work if..."my pause made Marron hang on the edge of there toes.

"If what come on bra tell me"

"If we...go shopping today!" I exclaimed maybe a little to loudly by the look of Pans face. Ah well we get to go shopping. Marron let out a sigh while Pan rolled her eyes.

"Look I want guys to like me but if I have to dress like Bra I'll pass" Petty Pan stated. Really she should be glad I let her walk with me to the mall. Wait what's wrong with the way I dress. Words need not be exchanged as pan and myself butted heads.

"Guys guys lets be serious Pan you have to go and being that she is the only one with a style The Beauty Queen should lead this one". Haha Marrons on my side. Pan opened her mouth to object but Marron cut her off

"-Andddd Bra Pan and I have a different sense of style surely someone as fashion forward as you can create a look with our taste". Shoot she got me if I don't help I'll never hear the end of it.

" fine" I muttered, Marron smirked and looked towards Pan.

"Yeah sure but no dresses got it". I nodded while Marron went to ask her mother can we leave.

Mmmmmm I love the smell of credit cards in the morning.

"Okay seniorita fashionista where to first" Marron said obviously she was trying to keep me happy with compliments. Good she should. Hmmmm where to first on one had we have Marron pigtails and legs for days. On the other had we have Pan who looks like a thirteen year old boy.

" Hot topic first its close to Zummiez and across from Forever 21" I authorized dictating my troops as people starred in amazement. Yep professional shopper coming through.

Loud rock music blared our ears it was impossible to turn a corner with out seeing black, yep this is the place. Marron hung onto my shoulder like a kuala. Yep Dorothy were not in Old Navy anymore.

" woah look at all this stuff I always pictured red miniskirts at the mall...but this this stuff is cool it's actually cute", Pan was mesmerized fingering through all the acid washed jeans an graphic tees.

After four hours split of graphic tees, leather, high wasted pants, snap backs, Jordan's and chains it was time to shop for Marron.

" McKay Marron what'll it be I would say forever 21 but I think I'm gonna save that for later Pan still needs wayyy more stuff". We started walking as pan carried buckets of boxes who knew the self proclaimed strongest girl could get winded from a short shopping spree.

" we'll due to the fact that my parents aren't millionaires nor is my grandfather...um how about the cheapest one", Marron said while gesturing to Pan,myself and the five hundred dollars in her hand. I lifted up my credit card but Marron feverishly shook her head.

"Come on Marron were suppose to help each other remember besides Mom won't even miss it", I said. Marron still shook her head while Pan tried to slip her some money.

How dose Marron expect this plan to work if she won't corporate. Like I would know what's the cheapest store in the mall like I look at price tags. I mean the store would have to sell really old, cheap

" That's it!" I am such a genus, Pan and Marron looked at me strange but I had no time to tell them how brilliant I am. So I grabbed their hands and took of on the west side of the mall.

"What is this" pan asked obviously confused. I didn't make fun of her because I was confused my first time here also. Clocks Closet was an old store that either was painted a long time ago or decorated to look so either way its a total turn off. However once you looked inside you truly learn the meaning don't judge a book by its cover. By the look of Marrons face she got what I meant. The store was obviously vintage but in a cool retro way. Each part of the store had clothes from a different time era from the sexy Marilyn tie shirts to the Madona 80 s fashion it truly was a sight to see. And as you probably guessed Marron fell in love with it at first sight.

" how did you find a place like this, it's amazing I mean look at these high wasted jeans one dollar are you kidding me". Marron spoke a million miles a minute as she dove from rack to rack taking a few items with her. It sure was a sight to see until Pan had to ruin the moment

"Yeah how did you find this place I mean not to be judgmental but your a long way from Gucci". Yeah that totally wasn't judgmental.

Grrrrrrr

" pan was that your stomach" Marron asked. Pan sheepishly nodded while looking at the candy store across from us.

" Fine every shopper needs to eat" I said while leading the way to the candy store. Three boys were in store two winked at us when walked in. They were cute but not like the one in the shoulders were broad and his skin was tan. He had a scar right beside his left temple but it only seemed to enhance his features. It made him look tougher. It made him look real. His mouth was frowning, as he looked through his phone. He hadn't even noticed me.

"Hey you have to buy that" an annoying store clerk said. He was pimple faced with red hair and brown eyes. So not my type. He continued to look in our direction as Pan deliberately ate one more gum ball.

His face grumbled as his cheeks turned red. I couldn't help it I had to laugh.

" That's it either you three leave or I'm calling security" pimple face sneered as he edged to the phone.

" Ooooo I'm so scared the whittle boys gunna call the rent a cops on me", this time we weren't the only ones laughing the cute boys were laughing too. Unfortunately the nerd was not laughing as he angrily punched numbers in the phone.

" Come on Simon give the girls a break" . Oh his voice was just as sexy as his face. Rugged, rebellious-

"Bra, bra, Bra"

Huh what Damn Pan I was in the middle of a beautiful fantasy.

"What" I seethed. Kay I could have been nicer but dammit Mr. Sweet fine and on my time was just the center of my world and Pan ruined it.

" We gotta go Marrons mom will freak if we get arrested",pan said. I shook my head at my dumb luck before smiling at Mr . Hotty one last time. Unfortunately he was still arguing with the nerd to notice.

"Hold it right there you young ladies are not going anywhere". Perfect moment for the top flight god damn security to come. We were just gonna fly the hell out of there until.

" hey man leave me alone"

" yeah, it's the Chestnerd you need to worry about"

" Seriouslly man they didn't do nothing"

I gave Marron and Pan my pouty puppy dog face until they rolled their eyes.

" hey mister security sir I was just wondering how do you protect this mall I mean do you do it all by yourself". Marron was an actress if I've ever seen one, while the rent a cop blabbed about how brave he is Pan and I grabbed the boys and zoomed out of there. Two minutes later Marron walked joined us.

" how'd you escape" mr hottest blonde friend asked.

" better question how did you guys just fly" mr hotties punk freind asked.

" yeah seriously that's some freaky shit"tweedle blonde said.

" unless your in the tournament" the punk said. Honestly do these guys ever shut up.

" yeah we are well were well I was". Great job Panny why not tell them were aliens whisker your at it. I rolled my eyes and began dragging the girls off not wanting to hear another one of Pans 'story's.

" hey wait up". Oh I know that voice from anywhere, yes Mr. Hotty you want to get Married hmmm.

" Jase is having a party and the guys and I were wondering if y'all would come".

I could see what pan and Marron wanted me to say .  
'yes, sure'

" hmmm maybe" I said while pan and Marron caught flies. I snatched the address from mr hotty and swayed away.

_The best way to get a guy is to not be interested and give them a beautiful view of your ass_

It took us two hours to spend all of Marrons money it took another two hours to get her to let me buy her a shirt from Forever 21, then it took me five hours to complete my daily shopping but I swear it took us a million bazillions hours to explain to 18 why we were late.

" honest mom it was all good fun you know Bra once she's in the mall there's no stopping her yeah i know dad and you can protect me, okay love you too goodnight", Marron said while poking her head out of her door. Once she closed it she rushed next to Pan and myself a let out a giggle. I rolled my eyes while retrieving my face cream out of my bag.

" Hey Bra whats that guacamole " Pan asked she then pulled a face as she saw me smear it over my face.

" can I have some" Marron asked I shrugged and tossed her the container while smoothing the cream more on my face. Pan just pulled more faces until-

Splat

Horror and giggles. There stood Pan with a handful of green goop on her left side of her face.

For a second I thought she would be mad she just smirked grabbed the goop off her face and said " oh it is on now".

" no fair"

" oh god I'm hit"

"Princess broccoli can you pass the guac"

By the end of it our faces were covered in green goop but not as much as the floor was, we all sat for a minute in our disgusting leftovers giggling at all the green.

" I can't believe we went shopping for over 7 hours". Marron was like the child finding out she can lie to her parents and they wouldn't know.

" I can't believe I liked it". Pan was like the child sleeping under a rock overdosed on fashion depressants.

" I can't believe you to finally realize how perfectly right I am about the mall... And everything el-

Pans pillow cut off me off. I smirked and plucked my own pillow up. Round two green goop and feathers.

_When we first talked to each other_  
_I knew we would always be friends._  
_Our friendship has kept on growing_  
_And I'll be here for you to the end_

So what did you think I'm writing on my IPad while my laptop gets fixed so I excuse any spelling mistakes.


End file.
